Shadows
by gabylokita41
Summary: While away on a mission something terrable happens to raven. How will the others react to this, but most importantly what will she do about these shadows that appear to follow her everywhere. What if it's not something but someone who follows her? Rated M for rape, and torture.
1. Chapter 1 Hiden Fear

**Hey you guys, so this will be rated M it's a story a bit darker than what I'm used to but hopefully you guys still like it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or any of its characters just the story plot. Enjoy!**

~Hiden Fear~

_Everything was so confusing. I kept feeling like someone was watching me, following me, everywhere I went. Be it Titans Tower, the battlefield, or simple outings. I'm supposed to be brave, not fear anything, but lately…lately, I'm even afraid to be alone…_

~.~.~.~

Ch.1

It was night time in Jump City. Everything was at peace or so it seemed. The Titans had been chasing Slade once again. Robin, the leader, wanted to finally catch his archenemy. He would stop at nothing to do this. They had been so close to catching him, when his plan to plant bombs around the city had failed.

But to their bad luck, they had found out that the so called 'Slade' that they had been about to catch was another of his Slade-bots. This infuriated Robin and he sent out his whole team to look around the city, trying to find the real Slade. They had been on a wild goose-chase for hours. It was becoming dark and apparent, that they weren't going to find him today.

But out of all the titans, a certain sorceress was the first one to wish they'd go home. For days now she had been uneasy, she was afraid to be alone…something they had to do to go on with this chase. The team had separated meaning she was alone. She was scared, scared of the dark. But she couldn't tell that to the team. What would they think if they found out that the dark titan was actually scared of the dark, how ironic. No, they couldn't know anything about it. They would just think that she was being paranoid, even though that was more Robin's job then hers.

They would think she was crazy. No, she couldn't, wouldn't tell them. She had to face this alone…at least for now. What if nothing was wrong; and she was just assuming stuff. The dark titan was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when she entered a dark alleyway.

"Would you just look at what we have here?" A voice said from behind her. She turned in time to see three male boys a bit older than she, following not far behind.

She turned back around and tried to walk faster, trying to find a way out and that's when she remembered she can fly. She wanted to hit herself for not thinking about using her powers before. She was starting to levitate when someone pulled her cape making her fall back down.

"Now where do you think you're going babe?"

"Let go of me!" The sorceress yelled when the guy held on to the cape, not letting go.

"Now, why would I do that? I can't let a beauty like you just leave. What type of man would I be if I did that? Right guys, we want this babe to stay." The other two males nodded in agreement.

At that point the sorceress tried to conjure her powers but found that she couldn't. She looked around, desperate to find a way out, but everything was just too dark. She was surrounded by darkness, by shadows. She tried again to use her powers to find the same result. She was becoming frantic, she was becoming terrified.

"Say, why don't you stay and play with us for a while?"

"Leave me alone." She growled. She might be afraid but she sure as hell wasn't going to show it.

"Sorry but we can't do that. You see, we want to play." The tall male that had been doing all the talking grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards them. She noticed he had black hair and brown eyes; he was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and a black leather jacket. The guy standing to his left had blue-black hair and green eyes; he had snake-bite piercings and a spider tattoo on his neck. He had on a black hoodie and blue skinny jeans. The one to the left had long dark brown hair that was tied in a lose pony tail in the back of his head. He had a piercing on his left eyebrow and on his lower lip. He wore a black rock band shirt and black ripped jeans. For a strange reason (or maybe not too strange) he kept licking his lips, that's when she noticed he also had a tongue pierce.

"And you're going to play with us, like it or not." said the man with the pony tail. The dark titan started struggling and taking steps back. But then her back hit the wall, she had no way out of this anymore. All three men smirked and surrounded her, blocking any means of escape she might have.

Their eyes were full of lust, but she could also feel their emotions, there was so much lust and desire that the poor empathy felt like she couldn't breathe. She was trapped in an alleyway, with three, not one, but three hungry, lustful men.

"Let the fun begin" The man with the snake-bites said with a deep and dark voice. That's when all hell broke loose. She was banged against the brick wall, clothes were ripped, pain inflict. When she tried to fight back, to get away she received punches, filled with fear she couldn't fight back. She was great at hand-to-hand combat but for some reason her mind couldn't control her body. Her mind screamed for her to fight, to get away, but her body did not respond, she was unable to fight, unable to use her powers. She was utter less defenseless.

One of the males kneed her in the stomach making her fall on all fours, trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of her. She tried getting up but was only pushed back down. The little clothes that remained on her were ripped off. They forced themselves on her,, her last bit of innocence taken from her. She screamed at the burning pain, tears rolling down her face.

She clawed and screamed, begging them to stop, but her pleas fell to deaf ears. Her face was pushed to the ground as they had their way with her, tears mixed with dirt. After an hour of this she gave up and just laid there, taking it, as the tears flowed and the pain continued. The sorceress made her mind drive her away from the hell she was living in that instant. She thought about other times when she was happy, anything to keep her from thinking, feeling, what was happening.

When the men were done, they left her there laying bloody, broken, and bruised, leaving her for dead. She laid there for a couple more minutes as she gather strength. She pushed herself up from the ground and grabbed her cape that had been spared unlike the rest of her clothes.

She wrapped her cape around her, keeping it close to her naked body and walked out of the alley. She walked down dark and deserted streets until she got back to the tower. All the lights were on, making it apparent that the rest of the team had come back.

As soon as the doors opened her team looked at her but didn't say a word. But that didn't last long. Robin was the first one to break the silence.

"Where the hell have you been?! Why haven't you been answering your communicator for the last two hours?!"

"I lost it." Were the only words that came out of her mouth.

"How could you be so irresponsible and lose it?! Where have you been?!"

"I-I-

"Robin! Leave her alone can't you see the condision she's in?!" yelled Beast Boy.

"I asked her a question!"

"I got a-attacked…" she said in a broken voice as more tears ran down her face.

Robins face softened when he saw this. It was like if a blindfold had been taken off his eyes and he was looking at Raven for the first time that night. "Raven." he said as he came near her. She flinched and cowered away; afraid he would hurt her as well.

"Please don't touch me, don't hurt me." She said in a soft and terrified whisper. Robin froze and looked at her.

"Raven, what happened?" Her friends were becoming concerned. She couldn't respond as everything suddenly became blurry and she face-planted onto the ground, her world becoming black.

**Okay you guys that's the first chap as you guys can tell I'm feeling a bit dark so I made a story darker than what I'm used to writing. I hope you guys like it though I will have to warn you there will be mature things in here. That is why I've rated it M but I will not be doing any lemons in this story so you can guess where the M will be coming from instead. Anyways just wanted to let you guys know, until next time!**

**-Gaby Out! **


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows, Shadows Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT…but I do own the plot and Shadow :D Enjoy my dear readers ^.^**

~Shadows, shadows everywhere~

_I can't stand it, these shadows, they're everywhere. They seem to be following me, they go everywhere I do. When I'm alone, it seems they whisper things, things I don't understand. I can't tell them if I did they would think I'm going crazy…as the days I go by…I'm starting to ask myself this too…_

~.~.~.~

Ch.2

"Robin, I ran some tests on her and I know what happened." Cyborg said as the team stood in the med bay as their friend laid in one of the beds, unconscious.

"What. Happened?" Robin asked.

"Robin, she was raped"

"What? W-Why didn't friend raven use her powers?" Star asked.

"I don't know Star, but we do know her powers are fueled by emotions, maybe she was too scared and couldn't use them."

"That doesn't explain why she wouldn't fight back."

"Robin, the tests show she wasn't only raped by one person, I was able to find the semen with the DNA of three different males-

"So what you're saying is that three fucking bastards raped her?!" Beast Boy interrupted as he paced the room and clenched his fists. He turned to glare at Robin. "This is your entire fault, if you wouldn't have made us go chase Slade none of this would have happened!"

"You think I don't feel guilty for what happened?! But she could have called us for help!"

"What if she tried?! What if they didn't let her, didn't give her a chance to even call, defend herself?!"

"Friends, please stop the fighting!" Star screamed at them. Beast Boy looked away and continued pacing. Robin grabbed Star's hand and looked at Cyborg so he could continue.

"She also has a slight concussion, bruised ribs, and some bruises here and there but nothing seems to be broken. If her powers still don't work she'll be out of combat for a few weeks just to make sure she's okay."

"As soon as she wakes up I'll tell her missions are suspended for her until further notice." Robin replied.

"At least you'll be doing something good for her now. But you're just doing it out of guilt." Beast Boy growled.

"Would you two quit it?" Cyborg said a bit loud but still trying his best to keep quiet. They both turned his way but stopped when he glared and pointed to Raven's bed. "You both have to keep quiet, she needs rest and peace, and she won't be getting that if you both keep screaming."

"When will friend Raven be able to return to her chamber?" Star asked trying to change the subject.

"When she wakes up I'll run a couple other tests on her and then she can go back to her room"

~.~.~

The days went by really slowly. Everyone was gloomy; Raven as soon as she had been out of the med bay, had retreated to her room. The rest of the Titans hadn't seen her since. They didn't bother her; they knew she needed space, time to heal. After a few more weeks of this they started getting worried and would try to make her leave her room. She would always respond with silence. They believed that she was hiding in the darkness of her room. What they didn't know was that her room was anything but dark.

Raven had, had enough with darkness; it seemed as if the shadows and darkness was always following her. She was tired of it all and so her room was anything but dark. She had noticed that she felt more afraid when in the darkness. She remembered the actions of those bastards when she was surrounded by shadows. She wanted to forget, to make it all go away.

~.~.~

"I'm worried about Raven." Cyborg said as he cooked his breakfast one morning.

"She needs time, she'll be fine" said Beast Boy as he watched Cy cook his meaty breakfast.

"She doesn't come out anymore. Not for tea, or food. She doesn't even come out to eat waffles and you know how much she loves waffles."

"So she hasn't come out, at all?"

"No."

Beast Boy looked towards the door for a few seconds before getting up and walking to the cup boards and getting out the things needed to make her tea.

"B. what are you doing?"

"If she won't come out to eat then I'll just bring the food to her. Did you make any waffles?"

"Yeah they're right there." He said as he pointed to a plate with waffles.

Beast Boy prepared a tray with some waffles with syrup and her tea in her favorite mug before going out the door and walking to her room. He had been too busy patrolling around the city, trying his best to keep his mind off Raven, that he hadn't been paying attention to what happened around. But then again, the rest of the titans were doing the same. Robin was in the gym when not patrolling, Star was with him the whole time. Cy spent his time in the garage with his 'Baby', and him, he spent his time patrolling or in his room.

What type of friends were they? Yes it was good to leave Rae alone, to give her time to heal but that didn't mean they had to ignore her. Thinking about it they should actually try to make her get out, getting her mind on other things.

He stopped walking once in front of her door. "Rae, I brought you something, can I come in?"

"…"

"Come on, I brought you some tea."

The door opened and he saw rays of light escaping her room and making shapes around the dim hallway.

"Come in." She said in a whisper, her voice hoarse from not being used in weeks. He walked in and placed the tray on her nightstand. He looked around and noticed that her blinds were pulled back letting the rays of sun come in. All the overhead lights were on, including candles that were in her room. _What happened to all the dark and creepy?_

She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her signaling for him to sit. Once he did she seemed a bit uneasy and scooted to the side and turned to look at him. "T-Thank you Beast Boy"

"It's fine, I just don't want you getting sick" He responded as he grabbed her hand. She looked alarmed at first but once he started drawing circles on her palm she relaxed. "Rae, you have to go out…get your mind off what happened."

"Is…is Robin still mad?"

"No, he's not, he wasn't mad, he was just worried. We all were."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be sorry for something you couldn't control."

"I-I was just so scared-

She choked back a sob and he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't say anything to stop him instead she pulled him closer and cried. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked around the room. Nothing was exploding or glowing black, things weren't flying around the room and breaking. That only meant that her powers still weren't working.

"Shhh it's okay."

"I-I tried to stop them…I-I couldn't use my powers…I-I couldn't fight-

"Shhh, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault, once we find the bastards who did this to you, they will pay for what they did."

She nodded weakly and he continued to hold her as she calmed down. He had never seen her like this, it just wasn't the way she was. Those men broke her, but what angered him more was that he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't know what to do to make it all go away.

"Thank you" He looked down at her as he heard her say it in a low whisper.

"For what?"

"For being my friend; and for being here with me right now"

"That's what friends are for" He said as he gave her his toothy grin. She gave him a small smile in return. He looked back to her nightstand and smiled before looking back at her.

"Now it's time for you to eat what I brought you." She nodded and he grabbed the tray and placed it on the bed next to them before handing her the tea. She took a sip and sighed.

"I was starting to miss the taste of tea."

He chuckled and cut a piece of her waffles and offered her the fork. She opened her mouth and took a bite of the waffle.

"And food." She added. At that he had to laugh.

~.~.~

A shadow of a person could be made near the sea shore. The waves crashed against the rocks as the tide came up. The sun had gone down a few hours before. The sky was now a dark purple-black like the feathers of a raven. The stars could hardly be seen as the clouds were closing in, hiding the moon and spreading the shadows everywhere.

The man walked down the shore near the tower but making sure to stay hidden from view. He looked up and smiled a dark and sinister look in his eye. He was dressed in a dark-black, shirt, pants, gloves, combat boots and a gray-black cape. His hair could be seen under the hood of his cape. Long, silver hair, his eyes were the deepest and coldest violet-gray.

"Don't get too comfy, raven. Just because you avoid the shadows, doesn't mean they can't follow you. You can't get rid of them that easily."

~.~.~

Beast Boy had stayed in Raven's room most of the day. He hadn't been able to convince her to come out of her room so instead he had stayed to keep her company. He still didn't understand why out of nowhere she had decided to light her room. He had only been there a couple of times but her room looked different that way.

"So why exactly is your room so bright?" She looked around the room before looking out the window. He saw how her eyes became wide as she looked out the window into the dark night sky. She got up and closed the curtains. "Rae?"

"It was too dark"

He was about to tell her that he thought she liked the dark but then a thought popped into his head. _What if she's afraid that if her room's dark that'll happen again?_ He looked down not knowing what to do to make his friend feel better. He looked up again and saw her looking out the window.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he came up behind her. She jumped slightly when she heard his voice, snapping out of her daze.

"N-Nothing…I just thought I saw something outside."

"Huh?" he looked out of the window but didn't see anything. "I don't see anything"

She looked back out the window. "It's nothing, forget it"

"Rae, I feel like there's something you're not saying. Something that happened or is happening but you're not saying." He told her as she looked down and bit her lip.

"I-I…" she shook her head. "No. it's nothing, really, you're just imagining things."

"Rae" he warned. She sighed and walked back to her bed before sitting down and looking down. He followed her back to the bed and sat down next to her. "Come on, you know that you can tell me anything." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"For a while now, I keep feeling like something's watching me or following me."

"You're an empathy right?"

"Yes…"

"So you say something because it's not human?"

"I…guess so? There's no real emotions around when I feel someone else's presence…I know what you're going to say, that it's just my imagination…At first I thought it was, now I'm not so sure."

"I wouldn't say that. I believe you."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't i? You're a smart, and honest girl, there's no reason for me not to believe you."

She looked up at him with amazement and confusion written all over her face. For the first time that day he noticed her eyes rimmed with dark circles from the lack of sleep. Her skin was ghostly pale, and she seemed to look skinnier.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really mean what you said?"

"Oh, yeah of course I do." He said as he grabbed one of her hands and gave it a little squeeze.

Out of a sudden the lights above started flashing red while the alarm rang. Beast Boy got up and told her to stay and rest while they took care of it. She hesitated but gave a small nod and he ran outside.

~.~.~

It was quiet around the tower; the Titans had gone to stop Plasmus who was attacking the city. The pale sorceress was stuck waiting at home because she still didn't have her powers back_. _She was trying to pass her time but the thought of her being left alone was just making her scared. The thought of what had happened to her the last time she was completely alone kept popping in her head.

Trying her best to get her mind off things she grabbed a clean towel and walked to the bathroom out in the hall. She undressed and got in the shower letting the warm water hit her skin.

While she was washing her hair she heard a thud outside in the hall. She stopped mid rinse and stared at the curtain waiting to hear something else. Her empathic powers were still working so she reached out with them trying to see who was out in the hall. She was in so deep concentration that she almost yelped when the curtain moved. A shadow on the other side of the curtain was her only indication that there was something on the other side. She held her breath in waiting for the curtain to be pulled back at any moment.

She stared at the curtain as it swayed back and forth the whole time staying still and holding in her breath. As soon as the curtain stopped moving she let go the breath she had been holding. She quickly rinsed off the soap out of her hair and turned the taps. The dark sorceress then grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.

She took in a breath and yanked the curtain to the side. The bathroom was empty. _Really?! Really?! You have got to be kidding me! You have to stop this, you're going crazy, nothing's here, I'm alone. _Raven scolded herself and got out of the shower. She was about to start changing when she noticed the door was open a crack. _What? I thought…I…locked it… _Her mouth felt dry as she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door gently.

Cold air greeted her as she stepped into the hall. Everything was empty. She walked out and went to her left. The floor was cold to her bare feet. Her wet hair clung to her face as she held her towel in place and walked down the hall expecting to see one of her teammates. But everything was silent, lonely, empty.

The overhead lights flickered and dimed. She tried to ignore the darkness that seemed to follow her down the hall.

"Star? ...Robin? ... Cy? … B-Beast Boy? ..." She continued walking as she called out to each of them. "Is anyone here? …" _You are so paranoid! No one's here, you're alone! Get it straight! There is NO ONE here!_

She shook her head and was about to head back to the restroom when she felt a gush of wind behind her. The hairs from the back of her head stood up. She slowly turned her neck to see who it was when a hand clamed over her mouth while another wrapped around her waist.

"Mmph!" She yelped but it was muffled by the hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, Rachel, you wouldn't want my little friends to hear you now would you? I told you, you wouldn't get away from me that easily."

Raven's eyes widened in shock, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was the same voice that haunted her in her dreams. The same one she had long tried to forget.

**Well my dear readers that is the end of the second chapter I want to thank you guys for following this story. I actually thought you guys wouldn't like it hehe. Sorry it took a bit to update again but I was busy studying for finals and I also caught a cold :( **

**Mail Time!:**

_**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy:**_

_**Amazing**_

_Why thank you my friend :) I hope you like this chap as well :D_

_**Guest:**_

_**This is great. Please please please put the next chapter up**_

_Sorry it took me a bit but here ya go. The next one hopefully won't take as much :D hope you enjoy the story_

_**Thornrulez001456:**_

_**Please update soon. This story is AWESOME!**_

_Haha thank you :D I'm glad you like it, I'll try to update again this week I'm half way done with the next chapter so it won't take as much time._

_**Demon: **_

_**You know that one waz uh idk what but I didn't like it sorry but I just didn't**_

_That's okay demon I get why you didn't like it and its okay. I did warn you guys it was ganna be darker though and if you really don't like the story that's okay you don't have to read it I respect your opinion :) _

**Well thank you guys for reviewing hope you liked this chap and see you next time :D**

**-Gaby Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Creepy Shadows

_~.Creepy Shadows.~_

_ I felt like a mouse trapped in a cage. I felt surrounded, lost, with nowhere to escape. Nothing to do but wait for the hit. He was here, him and his shadowy friends. I thought I had escaped them, I guess I failed again. Just when I was starting to feel safe again, it all went away._

~.~.~.~

Ch.3

It felt like everything had stopped suddenly. Like if the air had been kicked out of her lungs. Every noise stopped all she could hear was her heart beat thumping in her chest and his breath next to her ear. _No, it can't be him, anyone but him._

"Now tell me, how has my little birdy been?"

She tried to swallow the fear she had inside. Tried to act tough and brave but she knew all that had gone away when those bastards took advantage of her. She had already been a scared girl behind all those strong walls but after that night those walls crashed to dust leaving a defenseless scared little girl behind. Even if she tried to be brave she couldn't defend herself even if she tried.

"What's wrong, did the cat catch your tongue?" He asked as he gave a low and deep chuckle next to her ear. A chill ran down her spine as she listened to that laugh, the laugh that had followed her everywhere. He let go of her and grabbed her arm spinning her around so that they were now face-to-face.

"Shadow" she whispered.

"Ah, so the little birdy does remember how to sing, I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me. Tell me, for how long were you planning on running away from me?" with his free hand he caressed her cheek. A tear ran down her cheek as he did this and he wiped it away. "After everything that happened in Azarath you should have known I wouldn't give up, looking for you."

"What do you want with me Shadow?"

"I think you already know that birdy." She clutched the front of the towel making sure it wouldn't fall. "You've always known, you just ignore it." He pulled her closer to him, holding her chin up with the hand that had been caressing her cheek, the other around her waist. "You know what I want"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you have to keep torturing me?" She said as her voice trembled with fear and she choked back a sob.

"That my little birdy is because I won't give up until I have what I want." He said as his eyes flashed a bright purple and she went limp in his arms.

_~.~.~_

_I was walking down an empty road. Everything was dark. I couldn't remember why I was there. As I passed by an ally I thought I'd be able to find my way back home. But there was someone in the dark…footsteps could be heard coming from my rear, he seemed to limp with every step he took…I kept walking, trying to focus on finding my way home…The sound of footsteps kept following me…The closer they got the more scared I became. I couldn't help but run. Then the footsteps suddenly stopped. Everything was silent. And then…everything went black._

_ ...__**You need to get up! **__...__**Don't sleep! **__...I am dirty inside-out…__**Hold yourself together! **__…I don't deserve to be loved…__**Don't give in! **__…I'm scared…__**I have to wake up! **__...Everything's a blur, the darkness creeps around me. Everything changes to that night…I'm back on the floor, my nails scratching at the dirt, tears streaming down my face…The more I struggle the more I want to give up…I hope someone comes to save me, they can't leave me alone…__**Can they?**__ …_

_ I closed my eyes as the torment continued…I can't deny it anymore…__**No one is coming to save me**__…I want to disappear…__**I want to die**__…All these thoughts kept coming into my head at once. A big blur…Suddenly everything went black and I was staring at the night sky. I looked around and found myself in a forest._

_**Where the hell am I? **__...__**What happened to me? **__…__**I don't belong here**__…I got up and looked around. I then started walking, watching my step. I went around trees, and stepped on a twig. __**I don't know where to go**__…__**Am I dreaming? **__...I heard a twig break from somewhere behind me. I turned around and tripped on a tree root and landed on my butt. _

_ I looked up and stared at the darkness. I couldn't see anything. __**Raven**__…my eyes widened with fear…I crawled backwards too scared to get up. __**This has to be a dream**__…__**Raven! **__…__**I have to wake up! **__...I heard another twig break, this time closer to me. I tried getting up but I couldn't move at all. __**I have to get up! I have to wake myself up! **__…__**Raven!**__…__**I have to open my eyes**__._

_**"Raven!"**_

_~.~.~_

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he shook her. She had been screaming for the last half an hour in her sleep. This was starting to scare him.

"B-Beast Boy?" she asked as her eyes flickered open. She looked at him in confusion. "What happened?"

"We found you out in the hall. You blacked out…what happened Rae?"

"I-I…" she remembered taking a shower and going out to the hall after hearing something. She remembered calling out to each titan but not getting a response. And then she remembered…_Shadow._

Her eyes widened as she remembered that shadow had been here in the Tower. She sat up in bed and looked down at herself remembering that she was only wearing a towel when she had found Shadow in the hall. But she was surprised to find herself wearing her normal leotard and cape.

"Rae what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

"Who changed my clothes?"

"Huh?"

"Who changed me into my clothes?"

"What are you talking about Rae? When we found you out in the hall you were already wearing your uniform. Rae what happened?"

"I-I don't know…was someone else with me?"

"Not when we got here…Rae you've been alone this whole time."

"No I haven't! I-I thought you said you believed me!"

"Rae, Rae please calm down. I do believe you. All I'm saying is that when we _**got**_ here you were alone."

She looked down then around the room, trying to avoid his gaze. That's when she noticed that she wasn't in her room. She looked back to Beast Boy who was blushing madly.

"Robin thought it wasn't safe for you to stay alone tonight. S-So I volunteered to share my room with you."

"You cleaned it?"

"Huh?"

"Your room, did you clean it?"

"Oh, um yeah…I cleaned my room while Cy took some tests to make sure you were okay." Beast Boy said as he scratched his neck and looked away.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"I said thank you. You've done a lot for me. So thank you."

"That's what friends are for." He said as he calmed down and smiled his toothy smile.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Y-You had been screaming for the last half hour."

"Screaming?"

"Yeah, you screamed and so I just thought that you were having a nightmare…you were having a nightmare weren't you?" he asked as his cheeks turned red.

"Yeah I was, um thanks for waking me up" she said as her cheeks turned pink with blush.

"No problem"

"W-What did I say while I was screaming?"

"I'm not sure…you kept saying 'stop it', and then you said something about a shadow…after that you were just screaming."

"I'm sorry I probably woke you up."

"Don't be sorry, but you should probably try to sleep." He said as he got up and started getting ready to climb to his top bunk.

"No, d-don't go." Raven whispered. Images of her dreams still ran through her head. He looked down at her with curiosity.

"If you want I can sleep on the floor next to the bed." He said as he got ready to shift into a dog.

"No, I don't want to be alone."

"Rae, I'll be right here, you're not alone."

"C-Can you sleep next to me today?"

"Was your nightmare actually that bad?"

She sent him a blank stare. _What was he so nervous about? She only wanted to have company. More now that Shadow was inside the tower._

"Okay, if you want me to sleep with you that's okay." He gave her a smile before shifting into a puppy and laying down next to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she looked down at the green puppy next to her. He only gave a small bark and laid back down.

Raven looked down at him for a few more minutes and then laid back down. She curled up on her side facing Beast Boy. She saw he was already going back to sleep. She lift up her arm and started petting his head. His paw started moving back and forth as an indication he liked that.

While she petted his head she let her eyes roam around the room. The room was dark and surrounded by shadows. As if sensing her fear Beast Boy flipped over and slept closer to her. She looked down at the green pup and let sleep claim her

_~.~.~_

"Raven, Beast Boy, wake-up. Breakfast is ready." Cyborg yelled as he knocked on the door which was locked. "You guys over slept, now get up already"

Raven groaned. She didn't want to get up. She was too comfy in the arms of her best friend. _Wait, what? _She opened her eyes to look into the sleeping face of Beast Boy. He wasn't in his puppy form anymore. Instead he had his arms around her and his face was close to hers.

Something like this was supposed to get her mad, or would normally get her mad. But she found it okay, feeling his warmth and his arms around her, made her feel safe, something she hadn't felt in weeks. She found it comforting and she didn't want to leave his arms.

Another knock came to the door. "Come on you two get up before Rob throws a fit!"

Beast Boy's eyes flickered open. He instinctively drew her closer to his chest. She felt too safe in his arms, she didn't want him to let go. That's when he looked down, his eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red.

"Morning Gar"

"Hey Rae…err sorry, I got carried away." His cheeks reddened more making his cheeks look a strange brownish color.

"It's okay"

"S…wait, you're not mad?"

"No, why would I be?"

"B-Because you like your personal space…"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine, I'm not mad—

"Come on you two get up before Robin makes us all train an extra hour!" another knock came on the door.

"We should get up before Cy throws down the door." The sorceress suggested as she looked at Beast Boy.

"Yeah you're right, we should get up." Beast Boy agreed.

"Um…before we get up I think you have to let go"

"R-right, right sorry" he said as his cheeks flushed again and he let go of her.

"Thank you, now come on lets go." The dark titan got up and grabbed her cloak and put on her boots before going out of the room.

_~.~.~_

"Friend Raven, it is so good to see you." Starfire yelled as she floated a couple of feet above the ground and flew towards her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"S-star…n-need…a-air" Raven choked out, every breath being sucked out of her. Her face was turning a dark blue.

"Oh, sorry friend I got the 'carried away'" Star said as she let go of the sorceress and she fell to the ground gasping for air.

"It's…okay star…I expected that reaction after weeks without seeing me" the dark titan got up and dusted off her cloak.

"It's good to have you back lil lady" Cy yelled from the kitchen as he made some waffles.

"Where have you been all this time?" Robin asked receiving a whack on the back of the head by his girlfriend and a glare from both BB and Cy.

"Oh around, Cy what's for breakfast?"

"It's good to see your appetite came back, I made you some waffles."

"Thanks, waffles sound good."

"So, what happened yesterday?" Robin asked as he sipped a cup of coffee.

"What do you mean?" asked raven trying to play innocent.

"You know what I mean"

"No, I don't" Raven responded as she started eating the plate of waffles Cyborg had handed her.

"What happened to make you faint?"

"How am I supposed to know? She asked kind of angry at his reaction but still trying to avoid the subject.

"I know you didn't faint just because you haven't been eating well lately. There was something else, and if you won't tell us, I'll have Cyborg look into the security cameras and find out what happened"

"…" she stayed quiet as she considered telling them about Shadow. But what if they didn't believe her? Well Robin could watch the video the security camera had taken and he would believe her…but what if he found a way to not be seen by the cameras? What if he found a way to avoid them? Wasn't that how Shadow had been able to enter the Tower without being detected?

"Raven?" she looked up to see all of her teammates looking at her. She looked down at her hands and saw what she had done. Her hands were covered in her black magic and had clutched her metal fork so hard that with her magic it had broken in two and made a gash in her hand. When she saw the blood dripping onto the table she gasped; let go of the broken fork and ran to the sink opening the facet and washing the blood.

"Raven, are you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked as he brought a first-aid kit with him and stood next to her.

"Yeah, I just got distracted"

"Raven is there something you're not telling us?"

"It's nothing, really"

"Rae, I thought your powers were still gone."

"…so did I…"

"Raven you're hiding something, if you weren't, you wouldn't have reacted like that" Robin said.

She turned around and glared at him. "Reacted like what Boy Blunder?! How did I react? I haven't even said anything to you, just because this happened doesn't mean I'm lying to you!"

"Then why are you on the defensive?"

"Because you're getting on my nerves!"

"No there's something else, something you're not saying. There's something you haven't been telling us. You keep getting distracted, and that makes you get hurt. If you would just tell us what happened to you, that night wouldn't have happened. It's your fault for—

"Robin!" Starfire screamed as she slammed her hands on the table to get her boyfriend's attention. Robin saw the fear in her eyes and realized what he was saying. He turned to look back at Raven who was now on her knees, tears spilling from her eyes. She was shaking with fear and her eyes looked lost like if she wasn't there anymore. For a second it made him remember the way she looked that night weeks ago when she passed through the door and she had that same fear written all over her face, the same type of fear she had now.

"Raven?" he came closer to her and tried to get her attention.

"Get the hell away from me, don't touch me!" the sorceress screamed as she crawled away from him and curled in a corner of the kitchen. Her eyes still stared with that empty haze. "Don't hurt me."

"See what you did?! She hadn't reacted like that anymore!" Beast Boy screamed as he faced Robin. "She was finally moving on and the first thing you do is make her go back to her nightmare, what type of team leader are you?!" Beast Boy screamed as he knelt down next to Raven.

"B-Beast Boy?" Raven whispered as she turned to look at him, her eyes showing a faint hint of recognition.

"Rae, shhh it's going to be okay." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders.

"Make it stop, just make it all go away~" she said as she pulled him closer to her and cried onto his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay Rae." He whispered in her ear and pulled her into his arms before carrying her and giving Rob a glare and taking her out of the commons room.

_~.~.~_

"Raven, what exactly happened yesterday?" BB asked as he ran his fingers through the dark sorceress hair. It had been a couple of hours since the incident from breakfast. Raven was lying down next to Beast Boy on his lower bunk bed where she had been sleeping till now. Her hand had been bandaged and cyborg had brought her something so that she would stay calm and could rest. Apparently her powers were still blocked by her fear but could only be triggered by strong emotions.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she stared at the ceiling while he ran his fingers through her hair. She would usually keep her space with others and mostly now that all this had happened. She didn't feel comfortable to talk or be around the rest of the team. But with him she didn't feel like that, she felt safe and comfortable when she was with BB.

"After you woke up from your nightmare last night you kept asking if someone was with you when we found you. So what exactly happened yesterday?"

"Shadow" was all she whispered under her breath. A normal person wouldn't have even been able to hear it but BB had sharp hearing so it was easy to hear it.

"Who's Shadow Rae? You've said that name a couple of times in the last two days."

"Shadow's…he's someone I know from Azarath…"

"Why hadn't you mentioned him before?"

She looked around his room making sure Shadow wasn't anywhere in the room. She looked at the green walls, making sure no shadows could be seen. She turned back to look at Beast Boy who was still running his hands through her hair and looking at her with curious eyes.

"I ran away, I was hiding from him…b-but he found me again" she whispered to him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I was hiding from him…b-but yesterday he appeared here in the tower…he told me I couldn't hide from him. I-I knew he would find me sooner or later but…I didn't think it would be so soon…"

"Why are you hiding from him?"

"H-he wants to kill me…"

"W-what?! Why?"

"When we were small we were really close…but then my father killed his family…he wants to kill me to avenge his family…before I left Azarath he almost succeeded in killing me. I ran away hoping I could hide from him, but he found me…" her voice became quitter every time until it got to the point where he had to concentrate to be able to hear what she was saying. "He's still in the tower…waiting for the right moment to kill me."

"What do you mean he's still in the tower?" BB asked in the same hushed whisper as her. She got closer to him, trying to feel safer.

"I know he's still here…I can feel him watching…he's been here in the tower hiding in the shadows for a while—

"That can't be possible, if he was we would have seen him by now, the alarm system would have detected his presence—

"You don't get it do you? Why do you think his name is Shadow? He controls them, hides in them, and can remain unseen or undetected. His real name is Crad Maxwell, but because of his abilities he's called Shadow. Shadows aren't the only thing he can control though. He can also control the minds of others, besides that he's a great sorcerer…I doubt I'll stay alive for long with him around."

"Rae don't think like that, nothing is going to happen to you okay?"

"I-If you say so…" Her gaze traveled all around the room trying to see if there was anywhere he could be hiding at. As she was about to look back at Beast Boy she caught a small grey shadow slipping through the door and going into the hall.

**Well that was the end of chapter 3. I am so so sorry I haven't been able to update in so dang long. I've been busy and kept getting sick. I've been writing down the chaps in my notebook I've written up to chapter 5 but I just need to type them out and post them. I'm sorry it took me forever I'm on spring break so I'll try and update :)**

**Mail Time!:**

**FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy:**

_**I love this**_

_Well I'm glad you do :D Thank you for Reviewing by the way makes me glad someone's liking this story besides me_

**Demon**

_**That one was better and I'm gana keep reading it but I feel bad we didn't finish Rae**_

_I k we will maybe this week :D thanks babe for reading this story and letting me k ur honest opinion on it makes me a better writer. Hope we also get to work on Ben we haven't in a while sorry makes me feel bad u haven't been able to update ur stories cuz I haven't been able to help you with em :( _

**Thornrulez001456**

_**Dude, this story just keeps getting better and better. Drama, tragedy, suspense, and romance keep up the good work. And I hope you passed all your finals (c:**_

_Why thank you and yes I did pass all my finals thank God ^.^ and yep there's no good story without a little suspense and drama and romance hehe oh boy ull be seeing more romance and action no lemons tho not on this story ;) I'll leave you that to ur guys imagination hehe_

**xxrxuxsxtxyx**

_**I love this story so far please update soon this story is awesome**_

_Why thank u I'm glad you like it. So sorry for the wait but I've been very busy :P hope I really hope it won't take me too long for the next one_

**ravenfan253**

_**U should update this I want to read more**_

_I'm glad u like this story and don't worry I'll try to update sooner_

**Luna Strom13**

_**Like like like! More more more!**_

_Hahaha no worries I'll try my best to please my readers more coming soon ^.^_

**Teentitans-Fangirl17  
**_**Pleasee update I wanna Know what happens!**_

_Thank you for reviewing it made me realize how long it's been since I've update ANY of my stories I feel bad so thank you I wouldn't have typed out this chap today if it weren't for you. I hope you like this chap and I'll try to update more so you guys get caught up to the story. _

**By the way I was starting to think about writing a story that also has to do with Rae ik I've been writing about her A Lot but it's the main Titan character I can actually connect myself with IDK something about her just reminds me of myself any who I need new characters maybe some of them I'll also use for this story U'll see in Chapter 5 why oops spoiler hehe so if you guys can make up a character and pass it to me I'll make sure to tie it in to this story or the other one don't worry I'll give u credit for it ^.^ it would be of a big help thanks well that'll be it for today thank u my faithful readers hope u all like where this is going.**

**-Gaby Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Lonely Shadows

_~Lonely Shadows~ _

_Everything wasn't going well. It seemed like everything was just going downhill. Nothing seemed to make it better. Being around Beast Boy helped, but I still felt alone. Shadows was still somewhere close, hiding and waiting for the perfect moment to attack._

~.~.~.~

Ch.4

_~2 Months Later~_

For the last two months Raven had been sleeping in Beast Boy's room, both too afraid to leave the other alone, afraid something would happen to Raven if she stayed in her room. The other Titans hadn't said anything as they knew Raven felt safer with Beast Boy than with them. Beast Boy with the permission of Raven had told the rest of the team about Shadow. Robin had decided that until Raven had her powers back, one Titan would have to stay behind with Raven in emergencies.

Shadow hadn't been seen at all around the tower but they knew he was there, somewhere, waiting to catch Raven alone. Robin was starting to think that maybe Raven was just hallucinating but hadn't told the rest of the team about it. Instead he had been looking for a way to help her without the others finding out. He knew that this was hurting her. He had seen the way she sometimes acted; hurting herself on accident, being afraid when others tried to hug or touch her. And now she looked like she was becoming sick.

For the last month now he had noticed how she was losing a lot of weight and was constantly getting sick. This was starting to worry him, it wasn't normal. Raven was really healthy, if not the most healthiest of the team. He knew it probably had to do with her messed up nerves.

They had just come back from defeating Dr. Light and had brought home some pizza for Raven. They were now all seated around the couch trying to settle down and watch a movie. Raven sat next to Beast Boy picking at her pizza which she had only taken one bite out of it.

"You should eat Raven you haven't eaten all day." Robin said as he eyed her every move.

"I'm not hungry" was all she said as she continued to poke at her food.

"You have to eat or you'll get sick." Robin continued.

"I'm. Not. Hungry" she said again a bit louder as she took her tea mug and sipped her tea.

If you looked at her closely you could tell how sickly she looked. Her eyes had dark circles underneath from lack of sleep. Her skin looked paler than usual and her hair had lost its shine. Her thin lips looked a bit more caved in. if you didn't pay close attention you wouldn't be able to tell the difference but her appearance was slowly turning sicklier.

"Please friend Raven; do as boyfriend Robin says." Starfire interrupted as she looked at Raven's pizza on the coffee table. Raven let down her mug a bit harder than intentional and Starfire jumped but the sorceress ignored this.

"Why should I? Why do I always have to do as your boyfriend says?! I don't see why I have to do as he says every hour of the day! You might be controlled by him and not care but I don't see a reason why I also have to do the same!" the mug in front of her cracked and exploded into a million little pieces as a small wave of black magic hit it. "Great." Her powers weren't back yet but in occasions like these they would lash out.

"Friend please calm down, that is not what I tried to say"

Raven got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to grab something to clean up the spilled tea.

"Friend please forgive me if I offended you, that was not my—

"Star, stop, Raven knows that's not what you meant" Raven ignored Robin and grabbed her plate from the coffee table before dumping it in the trash. "Don't tell me you're still pondering on that" he said as she cleaned the coffee table. Her eyes went wide but she didn't say a word.

"Robin." Beast Boy warned as he saw her hand tremble.

"You have to forget it and move on. You can't live in that memory forever. You have to stop making yourself the victim and grow-up!"

"How can you say that?! I was the victim, I didn't ask for it! I didn't want it to happen!"

"Oh please, you could have defended yourself, you could have stopped it!"

"You're just saying that because you weren't the one cornered in an alley, trying to find a way out but not finding one. You weren't the one thrown to the floor and treated like an animal. You weren't the one afraid of them; you didn't even try to find me. I was the one who was living a nightmare. The one who was being tortured and yelling for help. I was the one to live that not once or twice but three times. I was the one laying in that alley hoping it would all go away, hoping you guys would come and rescue me…I was the one to get up and ignore the pain and drag myself all the way to the tower. I was the one to go through all of that not you, so don't tell me what I could or should've done, if you were there you would have known I tried but wasn't able to!" she cried as she tossed Robin the tablecloth and walked to the door.

"Raven I –

"Save it bird boy, I don't want to hear any of it" _I'm the one who got hurt; they don't get it…not like BB._

_~.~.~_

"Raven I brought you some tea…" Beast Boy walked into his room and looked around. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. He set the tea down on his desk and turned in the direction of his bathroom and saw that the door was opened a crack. "Rae?" he knocked on the door and pushed it open. He saw her hunched over the toilet dry-heaving. He sighed and held her hair back for her. It wasn't the first time this happened.

It had been like this almost every day for the last month. The first time this happened it scared him, every time after that just increased his worry. After a few more minutes of this she flushed the toilet and he embraced her in a tight hug.

"We should tell the others about this, you might be sick."

"It'll just go away"

"No it won't Rae, this has continued for a month now, you could be really sick, we _**need**_ to tell the others."

"_Gar please…_" Raven whispered in a shaky voice as tears gathered in her eyes. She had felt Robin's aura, knew he was planning on sending her away. He was concerned of her mental health and wanted to get her help. She also knew the others didn't know, she didn't want to leave. Tears leaked out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she imagined herself in a mental hospital, all alone to face her nightmares, _**alone**_. Shadow would probably find her there and finish her off slowly, without anyone to hear her, or save her.

As these images ran through her head, her body gave low shudders. More tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked Beast Boy's uniform. He pulled her closer as he felt her body tremble. He picked her up and carried her to the room. He noticed she was much lighter than before.

"Shh Rae, it's okay" he set her down on his bottom bunk and grabbed her tea from the desk and handed it to her. She took a sip and closed her eyes. Beast Boy sat down next to her and held her close to him.

"Promise you won't tell the others about this" she whispered as she slowly drank the tea.

"…" he furrowed his eyebrows and stayed quiet as he pondered on his response. He was worried about her but wanted to keep her trust in him.

"Gar promise you won't tell…" she begged as she started to tremble once more and more tears rolled down her cheeks. He pulled her closer and sighed.

"Okay, I promise." He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close. Once she had calmed down he took her empty cup away and laid down next to her. She continued to tremble as he held her close. He hated seeing her this way but he knew he couldn't tell the others, at least not yet. He imagined how she could be feeling, not only with the memories, and nightmares of that night but because of robin's words, and the distance between the team that this created. It saddened him to see her like this. Seeing her so afraid and heartbroken and unable to make her feel any safer than when they were together.

_~.~.~_

It was morning; the Titans were all gathered around the table eating some pancakes that Cyborg had made. Starfire was playing with Silky as she drenched her pancakes with mustard. Raven turned to say something to star but was unable to as she looked at star's mustard covered pancakes. Her stomach did a black flip. Star turned to look at Raven.

"Are you the okay, friend Raven?"

"I-I feel sick" was all the sorceress said as she got up from the table and ran out the door towards the bathroom out in the hall.

"Rae?" The team was worried. Robin never knew what to do with his anger, not at her but at the bastards who had done this to her. But he always ended up blaming her for it. Star didn't know how to make her feel better. Cy didn't know how to react. Beast Boy was the only one who she trusted. The only one she felt safe with. He knew how to make her feel better but didn't know if he did this to make a teammate feel better or because he liked her in another way.

"Rae are you okay?" he knew he cared but didn't know how much.

When she opened the door she looked paler than usual. She shivered but tried to smile. "I-I'm fine, don't worry a—

She fell forward and he caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground.

"No you're not." He picked her up and carried her to the med-bay. As soon as they got there and he laid her on a bed he called Cy.

_~.~.~_

"N-No! Y-you're lying! T-that can't be true! Anything but that!" Raven cried out as she hugged her knees to her chest. The team was now all in the med-bay after Cyborg called Robin and Star saying he needed to tell them something important.

"Cyborg are you sure that she's pregnant?" Robin asked as he looked at the bawling sorceress. He couldn't begin to imagine what she was going through.

"Yes I ran some blood tests to see why she kept getting sick. Besides her nerves being out of-whack she's pregnant…"

"Please, Cy tell me you're lying, tell me this is a joke" cried the sorceress as she looked at Cyborg terrified. Her tear-stained face only made their hearts shatter more.

"Rae, I wish I was joking but I'm not. I'm sorry"

She burrowed her head in her knees and continued to cry. "No, no, no. Why, did this have to happen? What did I do?"

"Those bastards are going to pay!" screamed BB as he threw a chair against the wall, making a small hole in it. "They'll pay for all they did to her!"

"Calm down Beast Boy" Robin said as he flinched when BB threw another chair against the wall.

"How do you want me to calm down when those bastards are still out there and not behind bars. How can I calm down when I'm the only one trying to actually find them and making them pay. Tell me Robin since we found out what happened to Raven, what have you done to catch those bastards?!"

Robin stared down not knowing how to respond. Beast Boy was right, he felt guilty and angry but he hadn't done anything to find the guys who had done this to raven…

"No you're right; he wasn't helping on trying to catch them. Instead he was spending his time planning on how to send me to a mental hospital." Raven said coldly as she glared at Tobin. She hadn't told the others because she thought he was trying to do her a good but if he hadn't even been trying to put those bastards to jail she didn't see the need to stay quiet anymore.

The rest of the Titans turned to look at their leader. They looked at him with shock. _How could they not know what he had been planning? Why had Raven not told them if she knew?_

"You were trying to do WHAT?!" Beast Boy yelled as he grabbed Robin by his uniform collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Beast Boy calm down"

"You were planning on sending her to an asylum without telling us?! Why the hell would you do something like that?!"

"S-she needs m-medical help" Robin chocked out as Beast Boy strangled him.

"Robin, Raven doesn't need medical help—

"Beast Boy's right, Raven's fine her nerves are the only ones that are a bit affected, that doesn't mean she has to be sent to an asylum"

"Yes boyfriend Robin, Raven is our friend, you cannot send her away!"

"S-s-she n-needs i-it" Robin chocked out as he tried to pull himself out of Beast Boy's grasp. "B-b-beast B-boy l-let go!"

Let him go Gar, he's not worth it." Raven said coldly as she saw BB throw Robin to the ground. She expected Star to rush to her boyfriend but instead she just looked away.

Robin gasped for air and turned to look at the others who just turned away and avoided his gaze. He was disappointed to say the least. He thought he was doing what was best for the team and _the best_ for Raven. He couldn't understand why the rest of the team didn't see that Raven _needed_ it. How could they not see this was for the best of everyone?

_"Because it's not"_

"What did you say?" He asked Raven as he looked up at her.

"What?" She asked looking at him confused, her anger gone for a few seconds.

"You said something right now, what was it?"

She looked at him with more confusion. "What are you talking about? I haven't said anything."

"Oh now I know what you're doing" he said getting mad. "You're trying to make me look like I'm the one who _need _mental help"

"What?!" she looked at him like he had gone completely crazy. She hadn't said anything at all. She looked at the others who were looking at Robin just like she had been.

"You know what I'm talking about, stop faking. We both know that you said something to try and make me look crazy. But you know what I'm not, if someone in this room is crazy, IT'S YOU!"

"Robin!" Starfire screamed with tears in her eyes. She was tired of hearing Robin scream these awful things to Raven. As soon as Robin had heard his girlfriend scream at him he shut up realizing what he said. He turned to look at Raven whose face was dark but not with anger, but with sadness. New tears ran down her pale cheeks as she looked at him. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and ran out of the med bay.

_~.~.~_

Raven had been walking down the corridors of the tower for hours now. She had long since stopped crying now she was just tiered. She wanted to return to Beast Boy's room but she didn't want to accidently run into the others. She was afraid of what they had to say to her…

_Crazy_…that word ran through her head. It had been there for the longest time ever even since before Robin had said it. But something about him pronouncing it out loud made it more painful. _Crazy_~

"They think I'm crazy…I wonder if they've thought about that for some time now but hid their emotions so that I couldn't detect it…"

"You're so pitiful"

She looked up in shock; in front of her stood Shadow. She stopped walking and instead she took a couple of steps back.

"W-what are you doing here Shadow?"

"Oh you know, the usual, little bird"

"And that would be?"

"Hiding in the Shadows and sucking in information I might need to bring you down."

"So you know about the pregnancy?"

"Hahahaha!"

"What the hell are you laughing at Shadow?!" Raven asked as she took more steps back. Shadow walked the same number of steps forward.

"What am I laughing at? At you silly; you are so naïve, hadn't you thought that after what happened to you there would've been a big chance that you would become pregnant my dear?"

She looked at him in shock and stepped back only for her back to hit the wall. She was at the end of the corridor. Shadow had her cornered.

"H-how do you know it was because of that?"

"Ha-ha! You are so blind! Such a silly girl; who do you think was the one to make those men follow you? Who do you think was the one to make that happen?"

"Y-you…you were the one to do that?! H-how could you do that to me?!" she screamed as she tried delivering a punch just to have Shadow grab her wrist. She tried doing this again with her other fist just to have him do the same.

"I told you I wanted the worse for you didn't I? I just never said how I was going to do that."

"You're a monster!" She screamed as she squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"You silly girl, I would have thought that you would have known that by now."

"How could you do that to me?! Why couldn't you just kill me off instead?!"

"If I would just kill you without torturing you first it wouldn't be much fun"

"Y-you are just torturing me for fun?! How can you be so coldhearted?!"

"Me? Coldhearted? Don't make me laugh; if someone here is coldhearted it's you. You took away everything I had, not caring what I felt for you. And now you're telling me I'm coldhearted? Rachel, you were the one to make me like this, so if you don't like it, there isn't anyone to blame but yourself. It's your fault I'm like this."

He let her go and threw her against the wall making her hit her head and hit the ground. His shadows filled the whole hall with darkness. His cold eyes stared into her terrified ones. He gave a crocked grin when he saw how scared she was.

"You should be careful who you trust little bird, it's hard to tell who's the wolf in a lamb's skin." He said as his body disintrigrated into a shadow but not before she heard his last words. "In the end the only person you can count on is yourself"

**I was going to post this earlier this week but It's been a really hard week for me. First of all I lost my glasses -_- which just makes things hard for me cuz I can't see clearly without them. I also had to go look for a part-time job and order new glasses all in all it's been a stressful week. But I'll still try and update soon **

**Mail Time!:**

**EatMyBrains:**

_**I'm really enjoying this! The suspense arrrghhh! Can't wait for more! :D**_

_I'm glad you're liking the story so far :) I hope you stick around to see what happens next :D_

**Well that will be everything for today see you next time **

**-Gaby Out!**


End file.
